Sur terre sans souvenir
by TriforceOfEternity
Summary: La princesse Zelda ce retrouve sur terre sans aucun souvenir. Tout lui semble si réelle comme si elle avait passé sa vie entière dans ce monde. Mais un jeune homme essai de la ramener...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Cher journal, je me présente ; Zelda. Ce mois fût très difficile, car, je fût prise d'une vérité qui changea ma vie à tout jamais. Link m'a donné un journal où je pourrais me confier. C'est à vous que j'écris, en ce moment, je suis dans mon lit. Demain je devras me lever tôt, même très tôt car moi et Link partirons... Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi maintenant car vous ne comprendriez probablement pas. Bon, je dois vous laissez, je dois me reposer...


	2. Réveille

_**Salut le n'amis(amies). Quelques uns peuvent me connaitre. Je me suis faites un blog il y à quelques semaines; Zelink. C'est ma première fic sur ce site. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à la lire comme moi pour l'écrire :) Je vais me dire pour horaire: Tout les... Dimanche! Sa vous vas? Dîtes moi si vous voulez que les suites soyent plus longues, comme ce chapitre est petit, je ferais la suite plus longues :D Bonne lecture!**_

_**Réveille**_

-Zelda? Zelda! Réveille-toi à la fin!

J'ouvra petit à petit les yeux. Une jolie jeune fille était en face de moi.

-Enfin, tu es réveillé! Vien, nous allons manquer le souper! Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

-Merci Médina. Mais...Pourquoi je suis par terre ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...Tu as commencé par me dire que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu avais mal au ventre. Je t'es dis que peut-être tu allais être menstruer...Mais tu m'as dis que c'étais pire, et que tu les avais eues la semaine dernière. Soudainement tu t'es effondrée, j'ai paniquée sur le coup! Mais tu vas bien maintenant, souri t'elle.

-Merci, soufflais-je. J'ai...j'ai faim...

Elle me dit que serrions bientôt à la maison pour manger...

oooooooo

-Link! Crias Saria.

Elle courra vers le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

-Saria, je t'ais déjà dis que j'étais près. Je n'ais qu'à sauter dans le portail et je me rendrais sur la terre en une seule seconde!

La fille le regarda en ce tapa le front.

-Link, ce n'ais pas aussi simple. Tu dois être équipé pour aventurer là-bas ; Potions rouges en stock, bouclier, etc... Et tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour embrasser la princesse et la sauver, tu n'as que deux mois. Tu dois trouver les ingrédients de la potion, trouver un sorcier afin qu'il mélange les ingrédients, et en plus, tu dois la princesse convaincre de te suivre!

-Bof...Fastoche! Elle me connait et elle me fera confiance.

-Non Link, elle n'a plus aucun souvenir...Elle croit qu'elle a passé sa vie entière sur la terre, en faîte qu'elle est née ici!


	3. Descente sur terre (préparation)

Descente sur terre(Préparation)  
-Comment ça? Elle ne peut quand même pas ne pas ce rapeller de moi !

-J'ai bien peur que oui Link... Si Ganondorf ne l'aurait pas assomée avant quelle tombe, elle aurait peut-être gardée la mémoire...

Bon, ce n'est pas le temps de bavarder. Vas au marché et descend sur terre!

o0o0o0o0

-Hum! Ça sent drôlement bon dis donc ! s'exclama Zelda. Qu'es ce que c'est?

-Soupe de ma grand-mère! On ne sais pas avec quoi c'est fait mais c'est super bon!

Elles allèrent s'assoires quand la grand-mère arriva.

-Bonzour Zelda! Dis la petite fille qui arriva avec celle-ci.

-Zelda, je te présente ma grand-mère, Irène, et ma petite soeur, Sabrina.

-Grande-soeur m'as beaucoup parlé de toi . Elle m'as dit que tu venais de très loin d'ici!

-Ah bon? Elle t'as dit que je venais d'où exactement?

-D'un village à l'est d'ici...Mais je c'est pas ce que c'est l'est, dit-elle déçue.

-Bon, es-ce qu'on manges ou on attend que le repas refroidisse?

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table en bois de bouleau.

o0o0o0o0

Link ce prommenait sur la grande-place. Il s'approcha du marché et il y rentra.

Il y avait toutes sortes de stands; pour les armes; voyance, ect... Link s'approcha de celui des potions.

-Bonjour jeune homme! Quel potion voulez vous? Nous avons: Santé, invisibilité, force, répareur d'armes ec.t..

Il réffléchissa.. Quelle potion Saria lui avait t-elle dit de prendre? Ah oui! Link t'Est qu'une tête de mûle!

-Potion rouge sîl-vous-plaît, et tant qu'a y être... Répareur d'armes.

-Daccord, mais... vous n'avez pas de flacon! Je ne peux pas vous en servir si vous n'en avez pas... Mais bon, puisque vous me plaisez bien, voici deux flacons. Vous pouvez prendre de la potion maintenant.

Elle lui donna les deux flacons qu'il mit dans les potions. Après, Link ce dirigea vers le stand des objets.

**_Et c'est tout pour le chapitre 2 ;) Je sais... j'avais dis qu'il serait plus long.. Mais à la place je l'ais poster avant dimanche. Je crois que je n'aurais pas d'horaire précis. À chaque fois qu'un chapitre seras finis je le posterais si j'ai le temps ;) Bon... Review? :) sa fais toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y a quelqun qui lit :D_**


End file.
